


Fix You

by writesometimes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, anakin is gone for him, obi-wan is soft and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Obi-Wan knew Anakin's devotion to him could prove to be dangerous, but he couldn't be bothered to care. His devotion to Anakin was just as strong, no one could change that





	

They'd been in the outer rim on a standard political negotiation mission. There was supposed to be very little risk involved, all of the assessments had said as much. The planet they'd been sent to seemed nice enough, plenty of fresh air and beautiful landscapes. And yet, Anakin remembered the exact moment everything had gone wrong. The whispering in a foreign tongue from the Prime Minister and his entourage, suspicious glances leveled at the two Jedi, the serious and warning glance from his former master as they were grabbed by towering blue-skinned guards.

Their hosts-turned-captors dragged them down a long hallway and tossed them in separate holding cells. The cell he found himself in was dark and cold, every available surface a harsh metal. Anakin had no doubt their separation was intended to intimidate them and weaken their force-bond. However, despite being separated from him, Anakin could still feel Obi-Wan's force signature. Pain and fear washed over Anakin in spades through their bond and he was beginning to panic.

He started banging wildly on the door to his holding cell, yelling loudly. "Leave him alone you bastards! He won't help you! I'll kill all of you if you hurt him!"

If he could only get someone to open the door, surely he could manage to overpower these people and get to Obi-Wan, get them the hell off this planet. He kept banging on the door, eventually cutting his hand open in the process. He'd no doubt have a scar but he didn't care. He just wanted to rescue his former master. He heard the hissing of the air-tight locks coming undone and the door starting to open. He'd made enough of a fuss. Now was his chance.

In the end it hadn't taken killing all of them, and Anakin had fled the palace to their ship with Obi-Wan slung over his shoulder.

* * *

 

When Anakin set their ship down on Coruscant, Windu and Yoda were waiting there to greet him and Obi-Wan, to ask them why the negotiations had broken down. Anakin hopped out of the ship quickly and walked around to the other side, scooping his still unresponsive companion up in his arms. He didn't even wait around for any words from Windu or Yoda, just leveled a somewhat disgusted look at the pair and breezed past them on his way to the medical bay.

When he finally made it to the medical bay, Anakin gently set his former master down on the first bed he could find and called out for help. A buzz of activity sprung up around the two men and Anakin was swiftly prodded from the area while doctors began working on Obi-Wan. The last coherent thought he could recall was being astonished at how small his former master looked laid out on the bed surrounded by doctors and nurses, bright auburn hair hanging over his closed eyes.

After that it was just a constant hum of activity. People swirling around him, their voices muffled. He could feel someone touching his injured hand, but just barely. It was as if any moment he would simply float away. He shut his eyes and decided to give into the pull of fatigue.

At some point, Anakin awoke to hands brushing his blonde curls from his face. "Obi-Wan?" he slurred. A woman shushed him gently in return. "He'll be all right, dear. It's time to wake up though," she explained sweetly. Anakin opened his eyes to find himself in a harshly lit and sterile room in the medical bay, hand stitched cleanly and already healing from the bacta they had certainly used on him.

He tried to sit up from his gurney but the woman, a nurse he quickly surmised, pushed him back down carefully. "Easy now, take it slow, I still need to take your vitals. And you've been on some serious meds, you'll need a minute to reorient yourself." Anakin exhaled impatiently and laid back on the gurney, letting the nurse get to work.

"What happened?" Anakin asked quietly after a moment as the woman scribbled some notes down on a datapad. The nurse looked up, a sad smile on her face. "You passed out from exhaustion once the Doctor started stitching your hand up. Gave us all a fright. But they gave you medication and you should be fine now," she explained sweetly as she finished taking his vitals and filling out her notes. Anakin looked down at his stitched hand and frowned.

"Everything's all set here, Skywalker, you're free to go," the nurse declared at last. Anakin nodded and scrambled off the gurney as quickly as he could. He needed to find Obi-Wan.

The almost blinding lights of the medical bay made Obi-Wan appear paler than normal and it unsettled Anakin. The man shouldn't be here, he didn't deserve this, he was too good to suffer in the medical bay, laid up in a stiff bed. Anakin approached the bedside slowly, clearing his throat. Obi-Wan turned his head towards his former padawan, but his eyes were still closed tightly. His blanket shifted ever so slightly and Anakin caught a glimpse of his exposed torso. Burn marks littered his alabaster chest.

Anakin took a deep, shaky breath. "I should have killed them all," he whispered angrily, taking Obi-Wan's prone hand in his own. Even though the man was asleep, Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's force signature reaching for him, trying to calm him. "Rest, Master, I'll get you home soon. I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

 

"Anakin, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own," Obi-Wan chided. His arm was slung over Anakin's shoulder, the younger man's arm about his waist, as they stumbled down an ornate hall in the Jedi temple on their way to their shared apartment.

"Nonsense," Anakin chided back, "I told the doctors I would look after you and I meant it. Besides, it was the only way they would release you the same day. But, I guess, if you want I could take you back to --"

"No, no! I think I just want to be comfortable in my own apartment, in my own clothes," Obi-Wan lamented, looking down at the drab gray medical issue shirt and pants he was wearing. Anakin smirked as they finally reached the front door to their apartment. After some fumbling, he finally got the door open and shuffled Obi-Wan inside. He helped the older man meander down the short hall to his room.

The sunset outside lit the spacious bedroom in soft pinks and oranges. Everything about Obi-Wan's room was soft and calming. From the cream bedspread to the dark wood headboard and dresser, it all suited him. Anakin could have stayed in the room for the rest of his life with the man if he was honest. But then, when did they ever have time for that kind of honesty? Anakin pushed the thought to the back of his mind and helped Obi-Wan to his bed to take a seat.

"You want to change?" Anakin asked, gesturing to medical garb Obi-Wan apparently found so intolerable. The older man chuckled and nodded as Anakin made his way to the modest closet. He rummaged through it quickly to find his former master's favorite, softest lounge clothes. "These okay?" he asked, spinning around to face Obi-Wan, holding out the simple pants and shirt.

"Perfect," Obi-Wan smiled brightly. Anakin made his way back to the bed and laid the clothes out beside Obi-Wan. He started to bend to help him change his pants, but Obi-Wan put his hand up. "Anakin, really, I can manage," he sighed.

Anakin stood up and ducked his head. "Of course," he said smartly, turning around to give his former master some semblance of privacy. He waited patiently until he heard Obi-Wan hiss quietly and then moan. "What's wrong?" he asked in a panic as he spun about quickly.

Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed, torso exposed, gray shirt balled in his hands. "I'm fine, just a little sore that's all," he explained in a rush.

Anakin again saw the burns on his chest. He made his way slowly to stand in front of Obi-Wan. "What happened," he asked in a low, pained whisper. His long fingers gently ghosted over a mark on the other man's collar bone.

Obi-Wan drew in a ragged breath. "They look worse than they are," he whispered, unable to meet Anakin's gaze.

Anakin's hand roamed lower, gently caressing more of the burn marks. "What happened," he asked again, more serious this time.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now. You saved me. We can't dwell in the past, Anakin, it's --"

Anakin huffed angrily, silencing his former master. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and shut his eyes. The younger man wouldn't sleep until he had answers. "They had... taser devices. They wanted to know about the Jedi temple. Who lived here. How we trained future Jedi. Where we stored all of our data. I didn't tell them anything," he whispered into the limited space between him and his former padawan.

Anakin reached up and cupped Obi-Wan's face. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm just glad we're here now. Together. All I could think of was... _you_. I couldn't bare the thought of them hurting you," he confessed.

Anakin shuddered slightly and raised his former master's head, looking him in the eye. "I'll never let anyone separate us," he vowed passionately.

The words made a melancholy grin spread over Obi-Wan's face. He knew Anakin's devotion to him could prove to be dangerous, but he couldn't be bothered to care. His devotion to Anakin was just as strong, no one could change that. He reached up and brushed Anakin's golden curls from his brow and the younger man grinned at him like he was the center of his universe.

"Let's get the fresh shirt on you," Anakin said softly. Obi-Wan smiled incandescently, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Of course," he agreed happily. Anakin helped him into his own light-brown shirt and gently smoothed down the shoulders.

"Perfect," Anakin smiled down at the older man before him, running his fingers through his auburn hair. Obi-Wan blinked slowly, the soft pinks of the sunset spilling through the room making him look angelic. Anakin leaned closer, burying his face in the man's soft hair. Obi-Wan reached up and placed his hands on the younger mans hips and released a pleasant sigh as his former padawan pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

Obi-Wan dropped his hands from Anakin's hips and tangled their fingers together, bringing them to rest in his lap. Anakin lifted his head, only to duck down once more, to place a light kiss to Obi-Wan's soft lips. When his former master leaned into the kiss, Anakin thought he would elect to stay in that very moment for the rest of his life if he could. When Obi-Wan tugged him even closer and the two tumbled down onto the bed, Anakin _knew_ he would elect to stay in that moment forever.

* * *

 

The next morning, when soft, golden morning light spilled through the large windows, Anakin sat in bed and marveled at the beauty of the man beside him. He'd let Obi-Wan sleep as long as he wanted that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% sure this is trash, but I hope it's somewhat enjoyable trash
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
